Change the tide!
by CoffeeLoverRie
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, vampire hunter/Fox-demon, and Uchiha Sasuke, om the time of birth, these two have a bad history. But, when threatened to be expelled, they have no choice but to 'get along' and complete the mission. They are sent to the world of humans, a world unknown to the two supernatural beings. Can they put up with each other or will they remain the same?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Yo! Well... first of all, this is a NaruSasu story. Yep, well, not a yaoi, more like shounen-ai. And yep, it's gonna be a story where the romance is... kinda, slow, I guess. Hope you enjoy reading this c: **

* * *

><p>Humans.<p>

The most intelligent creatures out of all living animals. The most superior beings from the animal kingdom, conquering the hierarchy with their clever minds.

But hidden from these humans is a world unknown to even the sharpest person.

The world of Supernatural beings.

* * *

><p>Standing amidst utter chaos were two boys. Papers were littered, tables were reduced to splinters and broken bulbs desperately hanging from the ceilings. Cracks decorated the dirtied walls, along with scorch marks and scratch marks. All what was remaining of the blood-stained chairs and tables were upturned.<p>

"Bastard…" panted one boy. His spiky blond hair was now dirtied with debris, and with a matching pair of furious sky-blue eyes. His face was covered with dirt marks and bloodstains. Blood was dripping from his forehead and his clothes were dirtied with stains and dirt.

On his head was a pair of fox ears which twitched at the small sounds his opponent made. The ears were in a slightly darker hue than his blond hair. From his back was a tail, slowly but warningly, waving. His cheeks were scarred with permanent whisker marks. His fangs prodded out.

Naruto Uzumaki.

The other on the other hand, seemed to give out a more silent fury vibe. His jet-black was spiked at the end and his sideburns and bangs framed his face. His skin, was deadly pale, but had deep scratch marks scattered all over and scorch marks. His clothes were close to rags. His steely charcoal colored eyes never left the sight of the blond haired fox-demon.

Sasuke Uchiha.

As if a silent gong rung, the two simultaneously ran to attack each other, fists raised.

The doors slammed open. "Stop this immediately the two of you!"

The raven-haired boy stopped on his tracks, while the blond tripped…well, ungracefully, face-first.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto happily yelled as if he wasn't about to kill Sasuke at all and tripped. Sasuke grunted at the teacher with acknowledgment.

Iruka's right eye twitched, annoyed at the daily ritual, as he looked around the trashed room. He took in a deep breath and screamed in his loudest voice. "BOTH OF YOU TO THE HEAD'S OFFICE! NOW!"

Shivers ran down Naruto's spine. "Y-Yes sir!"

* * *

><p>The long haired lady sighed at the sight of the two daily faces. "Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke Uchiha. Again."<p>

Sasuke had a small scowl on his face while Naruto blankly looked the Head of his school.

Tsunade sighed again. "What am I going to do with the two of you? You keep on going at each other's throats every single morning." She carefully eyed the two causes of her misery. "The destruction you two make isn't easy to handle either."

Naruto huffed at her explanation. "Well, he's the one who's being an ass!" Sasuke simply snorted at this. "Besides we're sworn enemies! He's… he's a vampire! And I'm a vampire hunter! You know that, old hag!"

Memories of Naruto's parents being slaughtered in front of him painfully pierced his mind. Anger and rage rose in his chest as his eyes slightly with tears. Ah… that's right. When he was small his parents were murdered in front of his eyes. By vampires.

The pain he went through… he blamed it all on the vampires. If… if they never existed then… then… then his parents would still be living.

His hatred-filled blue orbs narrowed into a glare which was solely directed at Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored the piercing glare. "Besides that, we're enemies. Our great, great, great fathers had a huge argument and for generations, a huge war has being going on between Fox-demons and Vampires."

Tsunade mentally groaned at the same line which he had said yesterday. What has she done to deserve a life like this?

Naruto's glare intensified, if possible. "Well, the Fox-demons are winning!"

Sasuke scoffed at the statement. "We got you by numbers. You think one Fox-demon can fight a whole bunch of Vampires? The only reason why you aren't killed is because you're protected by the laws to not to kill the last of one race without a valid reason."

"It only became one since you killed my race!"

"Your race? Didn't you know that you that you're-"

Tsunade slammed her hands on her desk. "That's enough!" What Sasuke was about to get into was a taboo subject. Something that was frowned upon all Supernatural beings.

Naruto looked away. He knew what that bastard was going to say.

Naruto was a hybrid. An impure.

He wasn't a pure Fox-demon. His father was a Fox-demon, but on a mission to kill some minor, tainted demons, he had met a human woman and had fallen for her. They had a child, who had grew up to be Uzumaki Naruto, a hybrid.

What was serious and taboo about this subject wasn't the fact that two beings from two different races had fallen in love and had a child together, no. No, it is much more serious. The fact that the village's most famous, talented and, not to mention, last pure Fox-demon had fallen for a… a mere human was what caused a huge uproar amongst the villagers of Konoha village.

And the child had to bear the burden.

Naruto frowned as memories of the horrid things the villagers filled his head.

Noticing this frown on his face, Tsunade feigned a cough causing Naruto to snap out of his reverie.

"Coming back to the topic, if you two blockheads keep on fighting and destroying classrooms, I will have to expel you two."

At the sentence, everything changed. Sasuke's ever-so-indifferent expression had cracked a little and his eyes widened slightly with a twitch. Naruto's soul nearly left the body as his jaw dropped with his eyes turning completely white.

"YOU WOULD FREAKING DO WHAT!?" screeched Naruto, his hands yanking his blond hair. If he gets expelled right now, he won't be able to graduate. And graduating from this school is very important to him.

Graduating from this school means one step closer to being accepted by the villagers. Expelled students are usually shunned or almost never fully accepted by the villagers. Graduating means getting to go on more complex missions. Graduating means… well, a lot to Naruto.

He was never truly accepted by the villagers. And the way to be accepted? Graduate from Konoha High.

"This isn't right, you can't do that," Sasuke spoke, his steely eyes slitting to a deadly glare aimed at the long-haired principle.

She faked a thinking pose. "You're right… of course I can't. This is way too generous. After all the classrooms you had destroyed and all the money that was used to pay the damage, this is too generous," she shrugged. "So, I can expel you right now."

"Hold it! You can't be serious!" Sasuke raised his voice, his eyebrows knitting in anger.

"Oh, you know I am," she gave a fake, sadistic smile. And if it all goes according to her plan then, 3… 2…1…

"Wait! We'll do anything! Just don't expel us!" Naruto yelled. She smirked from the inside. Yes! They had fallen for it!

Even Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Well…" complemented Tsunade. "There is one thing you two could do…"

Naruto and Sasuke listening eagerly.

"Seeing that you two are probably the best students in your grade, with high physique and strength, there is a mission. It's a hard mission, mind you," explained Tsunade, with all seriousness painted in her voice. "Recently, Akatsuki has been spotted in the human world, and knowing them, they are obviously up to no good. You have to find a member, any member, defeat him or her and bring him or her here for questioning," taking a breath in, she continued, "but remember this! This is the most important part! You have to bring the member _alive_ and in a condition for questioning."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded, understanding the instructions.

"All I have to do is catch a member alive, right?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"We."

"What?" Sasuke responded, showing no sign of confusing, but his voice betrayed.

"We. You and Naruto are doing this mission together."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the thought of doing a mission with that dumbass while Naruto turned pale. Both yelled at sync.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

><p><strong> I'm not really sure whether I could call it a chapter .-. More like a prologue... definitely a prologue. <strong>

**So... any advice? Criticism? Comments? I'm open to any~ **

**And last, and most importantly, thank you for reading this chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Thank you everyone for reading chapter one! :D**

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey, hey! You're joking, right, old hag!?" Naruto yelled, slamming his tightened right fist hard on Tsunade's table.<p>

"There's no way I'm going on a mission with this idiot," Sasuke spoke calmly, but his patience was at the edge. His eye twitched simply at the thought of being with the blond fool. They were enemies. They don't get along. They try to kill each other every single time they see each other. Why. Why would she put him and Naruto together? Obviously Naruto would get in his way.

"So... you two won't go on this mission together?" Tsunade asked, calmly, her eyes blankly calculating the two boys in front of her.

"Hell no!" Naruto yelled. "I'd rather go with... I don't know, Sai?" But he shivered at the thought of the raven haired boy who was interested in talking about Naruto's... you know, family jewels. But still, he'd rather work with Sai than this bastard here.

Sasuke stared at Naruto.

"If you two are so against it then I guess... we'd have to send two others," Tsunade sighed, but inside her mind, she smirked.

"Yeah, do that," said Sasuke, his face relaxing.

Tsunade nodded. "Right. I would give you two time until tomorrow to say goodbyes to your friends then."

Naruto nodded too. "Okay... wait... WHAT!? WE'RE LEAVING? EXPELLED!?"

"Yes. I did state that if you didn't do this mission together, you both will be expelled, didn't I?"

Sasuke's eyes slowly widened, his eyebrows arching high. Well... she did say that... but...

"Alright, alright, we got it. We'll do the mission," Sasuke grumbled bitterly, his features sour. What other choice did they have? He didn't want to be expelled because... he pushed memories back and looked away. Now is not the time to remember it.

Naruto sighed in relief. Being expelled is the last thing he wants. Well... that is if they finish the mission quickly, then they won't have to bear with each other. His blue eyes fired with determination, he nodded. It's decided. He will finish the mission quickly.

The quicker the mission finish, the less they would have to stay with each other.

"One more thing, I forgot to tell you two," Tsunade spoke, her voice stern, greatly contrasting to the feeling inside her. She could almost dance around. Her plan worked! In getting these two to work with each other.

"We all know that Neji has been to Human World before," her voice serious now. The two nodded, paying attention. "He will accompany you two and will stay with you for a week until you have gotten used to there."

The two boys in the room straightened.

"That's all, you may go now!" She ended.

Naruto muttered under his breath and followed Sasuke out.

"Oh and one more thing," Tsunade called out, her smile sickeningly sweet. "If you two fight and attract attention to yourselves, I will have you two expelled, no excuses. So don't even think about physically harming each other and bringing the place down, got it?" Her features turned grim. "If you two fight, then this would attract the attention of the humans. If this happens, knowing the Akatsuki's connections, then obviously the Akatsuki will move, either kill you or flee."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded stiffly before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Shizune glanced wearily at Tsunade while arranging documents.<p>

Tsunade was staring in a daze at the file she was reading. "What is it, Shizune?"

Putting the papers down carelessly, she gave her undivided attention. "If I may ask, why? Why those two? They… don't get along very well. Even the other villages know the friction between these two," she groaned. Really, sometimes it was hard to think what Tsunade was thinking. "Why?"

Tsunade tossed the papers aside. "They don't get along with each other, but they are the school's prodigies. They may not get along with each other, but they are the village's genius students. This is precisely why we must give this mission to them. And Shizune, we can't keep repairing everything they break. That aside, they maybe natural enemies, but they must get over it," she said. She bit her lip before speaking again. "Naruto's the last of the Fox-demons. And..."

"And?" asked Shizune, not getting the blonde's point.

Tsunade sighed. "And we know that Naruto's an impure. And how Vampires feel about impures. But… those two are more alike than you think."

Shizune arched an one eyebrow. "Alike? More like the opposite! Whenever they see each other, they try to either maul one to death or burn the other alive!"

Tsunade said nothing but left the curious woman a smirk.

* * *

><p>Naruto twisted the doorknob, opening the door and stepped in and on the lights. He toed the shoes off and threw them wherever. He entered the living room to see a man with flowing brilliant white spiked hair seated on the floor, staring intently at the paper.<p>

Noticing the standing blond, the man broke his concentration and grinned at Naruto.

Naruto sat beside him and yawned. "Isn't this a rare sight? Pervy sage Jiraiya's at home."

Jiraiya snorted in reply. "Yeah, well, Pervy sage is staying here for at least a week. Aren't you lucky?"

"Oh joy," Naruto mumbled, but despite the outward sarcastic remark, he's actually pretty happy that his guardian is at home. Now he doesn't have to walk into an empty apartment, he has someone to talk to. Speaking of home-

"Ah!" Naruto exclaimed, startling Jiraiya. " I forgot!"

"What now?"

"I'm going for a mission!"

"Whoopy, let's throw a party for something that you do almost every week."

"No, no!" Naruto glared. "I'm going to the Human world!"

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "That's… pretty rare, for supernatural being to go to the Human world. But judging by your tone, you don't sound very happy."

"I'm going with the great bastard, Sasuke."

The older man barked out a laugh. "Sasuke!? You mean the guy you hate!? Serves you right for eating my yakitori three months ago!"

"This has nothing to do with that, you perverted old man!" Naruto yelled.

Jiraiya's laughter died. "True." He nodded. Chance! While Naruto's gone, he could bring some ladies over and… and… He smiled at the thought.

Naruto stared at his guardian/ Master's perverted grin. "You can't bring any chicks here."

"WHAT, WHY!"

* * *

><p>"I'll miss you."<p>

Naruto and Sasuke looked back at their teammate.

Sakura Haruno.

She was their teammate from Team 7. A team usually carries out a mission and consists of three beings. She was the Healer of the team, a supernatural being specialized in healing. As much as they need a Healer, Sakura can't go. She must go on another mission.

"I'll miss you too Sakura-chan," Naruto stated, his features serious.

"Get lost, bastard, I was talking to Sasuke-kun," Feminine green orbs rolled at Naruto. Oh how Naruto loved those eyes. Those emerald eyes. They immediately turned to hearts as they landed on Sasuke, who walked away wordlessly- wait… what!

"Bastard! Where do you think you're going!" Naruto screamed.

Currently they were at the Cave. A cave that leads them to the Human's world. A portal.

Naruto grinned at the excitement of the situation. Just a few steps from the Human World. Just a few steps from a world unknown to him. He ran past Sasuke and jumped into the dark hole. He doesn't want to lose to Sasuke, even if it's a simple race to a portal.

Sasuke and Sakura could only watch as soft blue light poured out of the cave. Sasuke walked in to the blue light.

Sakura could only blink at the fact that her teammates were no longer here.

* * *

><p>Sasuke opened his eyes to see Naruto's orange and black clad back. Slowly he looked around.<p>

Holy shit. That was the one word that could sum up the situation.

The night sky enveloped the whole village- no, city. High buildings stood sturdily, the tips almost reaching the sky. Neon signs and colorful lights decorated the buildings and roads. People noisily bustled and walked. Lots of people. Weird devices zoomed past them.

"What… the fuck is all this," Naruto mumbled, coming to his senses.

"Tokyo city," a smooth voice answered. Surprised, Sasuke and Naruto turned to see a young man.

Neji.

"Neji!" Naruto exclaimed, shocked to see him. Neji curtly nodded before gesturing to follow him with his head.

"Is this where we are going to live?" Sasuke asked, genuinely curious. But Neji shook his head.

"No. Too much people. We are going to a much calmer place."

Wordlessly, the two followed the experienced boy, eyes darting around to observe the surrounding.

Dark blue with a mixed with a pinch of blackish hue painted the starless sky above them, the moon hiding from their view. Tall, tall buildings conquered their view, the windows emitting intense glows of light from inside. Even without the use of lamps, the city was brightly lit with different colors. The roads were filled with people and weird devices.

Naruto's golden hair covered ears twitched. "Neji, what are those… stuff? The stuff zooming here and there."

Neji followed his line of sight. "Those? Those are cars. Those are meant to carry people from one place to another."

Sasuke, who was listening keenly to their conversation, pointed at something else. "Those?"

"Motorbikes," Neji calmly spoke. A normal person wouldn't have heard his silky voice under all the noise, but Naruto and Sasuke aren't normal, right? As a vampire, Sasuke had sharp hearing. He could hear the sound of a pin drop away from a few kilometers. And Naruto had equal hearing. "Motorbikes also carry people but are smaller and more convenient."

"Then that?" asked Naruto, grinning. He couldn't stop it. The excitement of being in the human world bubbled through him.

What he didn't know was that Sasuke was quietly eyeing him. 'Ugh,' he thought. 'Can you stop grinning like an idiot? It's giving me a fucking stomach ache.' And with a lethal glare, he lightly touched his stomach.

"Look, as much as I would love to answer your questions, we have to catch the train. It's the last train so we better pick up our pace." Neji's tone was clearly annoyed.

Naruto enthusiastically nodded while Sasuke simply gave a brief nod.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, this is so cool! It's so fast!" exclaimed Naruto in awe. He looked around and started running around.<p>

Sasuke covered his face with his palm. He grumbled under his breath, "I don't know him. Pretend that he's not with us." Sasuke and Neji sat on their seats in the sides while Naruto ran around like a lunatic, looking around.

Neji raised his eyebrows from amusement.

"Is he a cosplayer?" a woman whispered to a man's ear, her hand covering her mouth.

The man shrugged and gave a peculiar look to Naruto. "Maybe. Could be a foreigner too."

The woman nodded. "Yeah, look at his clothes."

The woman also noted, "what's up with the tail and ears?"

The man smirked smugly knowing the answer. "Cosplay."

Sasuke's ear perked up at this. "Hey Neji."

The said young man's eyes were closed, his arms crossed. "What is it?"

Sasuke took a quick glance at Neji's clothes. "Is there something wrong in the way our clothes are designed?" Neji opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke's clothes. His chiseled, bare chest was revealed, the rest of his body clad in loose white and purple themed clothes.

"Yes. Our way of dressing isn't correct here. You should wear something like this," Neji removed one hand from the cross and tugged his shirt with little force. He was wearing a plain shirt and some denim trousers along with some sneakers. Sasuke looked from top to bottom and gave a small nod.

"THIS IS SO COOL, LOOK, IT'S FAST! I'M FAST!" yelled Naruto, the passengers near him flinching.

"Shut up and sit down already," spoke Sasuke, acidly.

* * *

><p>A large, old mansion stood in front of them, amidst the green forest they had entered. The dirt footpath the three Supernatural beings were standing was void of large trees, just small wilted plants twisted in brown age and a few patches of grass on the verge of death. Rusted iron gates were half open, the bars decorated with vines crawling up. In a corner, shovels and rakes were carelessly dumped on ground, little twirls of rust decorating metal parts.<p>

Basically, it was a place that scared the living shit out of Naruto.

The bisque-colored theme mansion stood eerily in front. Filthy stains soiled the bisque-colored chipped off paint, mud stains bordering the bottom of the walls, vines and plants growing on the sides of the walls. Deep punch marks and scratch marks were stamped into the helpless walls and tiny powerless plants popping from under the mansion.

Whatever color left Naruto's body. 'Holy… fuck. Is this where we're going to live?' he thought, his tiny soul leaving his body.

"Well, if you may excuse me, I need to go now," Neji announced, leaving one soulless Naruto and one shocked Sasuke. Taking a wide step back, he looked as if he remembered something. "Ah. Lady Tsunade gave another mission for you two."

Sasuke looked annoyed at this. "What is it now?"

"'Take care of this mansion. Paint it, repair it and make it look new. And if you even think about having another one of your little brawls, you're expelled. Both of you.' is what she said."

Naruto groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Why does the image of Neji wearing a shirt and denim trousers make me laugh? <strong>


End file.
